Harry potter and his secret emotions
by sachiael
Summary: well its got slash, and its between harry and ron. dont like dont read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: do I look like I own any of JKRs stuff?

A/n contains slash and language,

Default chappy

Harry Potter looked around his room at number four privet drive, longing for Hogwarts. He sighed as he tought of his friends. Hermione, though she was smart, and loved to nag him, he missed her, and loved her as she was a great mate. And Ron, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he tought of hs best friend. He had known ever since the begging of his fourth year that he was attracted to Ron. Ever since he walked in on Ron. He tried to laugh it off, and backed out. He also tried to ignore the rising in his trousers, and the embarresment he felt whenever he heard Ron's name. He had only recently come to the accept the fact that he really was gay, when after he left Cho, he felt nothing. He looked up at the window and saw his owl, Hedwig. He took the letter from her claws and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Look mate, we need to talk, and fast, my mum and dad want to come and collect you so you can spend the rest of the summer here. I can't wait to speak to you! Oh yeah and Ginny and Herms are gonna spend the summer here two though they'll probably be off snogging all summer so we won't have to worry about them...all the best,_

_Ron_

Harry read the letter, looking confused. "We need to talk?" Harry said to himself, "What's that about?" he wondered. Harry then started packing for the letter had a post script saying they would come for him that evening. Harry couldn't wait to see his Ron again. Right after thinking that he kicked himself mentally, _what am I thinking? Ron's as straight as I am gay, _he thought sadly. He wrote a reply saying that the Weasly's should meet him at the bottom of magnolia crescent, as the Dursley's were pissed enough at him.

A/n, so theres my 1st ever chappie, and yeah I know it wasn't very good, its only my 1st ever fanfic. Anyways review and tell me what you think Ja?


	2. Camping and confessions

A/n lol I just finished chappie 1 and am already on chappy 2, dnt u just luv me? Lol anyway this chappy is gonna be longer, the 1st chappy was just to get this fanfic up and running!!

Disclaimer: yes yes, I am JKR, marvellous inventor of HP, and that's the reason I'm adding on this site rather than publishing the 6th book....

Chapter 2: leaving... and confessions.

Harry had just finished packing when he looked at the clock and saw he had just over an hour to tell his relatives he will be leaving, and get to the bottom of magnolia crescent. So taking a deep breathe, picking up his trunk he went downstairs where the Dursleys where watching television. "What do you want?" Vernon Dursley growled.

"I just wanted to say good bye, you won't have to see me until next summer." Harry said.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Petunia asked.

"The Weasley's are coming for me in.... 45 minutes.... Are you actually complaining?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Of course not, just.... Look after yourself Harry and Good luck." Petunia said, and Harry wondered if she'd been smoking anything, to actually care weather or not he would do well.

Harry had been dragging his trunk for the best part of an hour, and was worried about being late. (A/n I don't actually recall how far away from privet drive magnolia crescent is). He had just made it to the end of the road, and he saw a familiar red head coming his way, with the terrible two, the Weasly twins, Fred and George. "Hey Harry, me and George are gonna apparate with your trunk back to the burrow. You and Ron are gonna be camping a while over there, we've been camping out for about a week now, and mum and dad want you at the burrow, so dad's gonna send you a car to pick you up tomorrow." Fred said as he and George picked up his trunk and disapparated with a loud CRACK!

"Come on Harry, we have loads to talk about," Ron said, leading Harry to the woods near little whinning.

They arrived at a clearing where there was a tent and two sleeping bags prepared. Ron led Harry inside the tent and he sat down. "Harry we need to talk," Ron said, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"What about?" Harry asked, also avoiding Ron's eyes, Ron's gorgeous eyes.

"About, oh Harry please don't judge me about this," Ron said.

"I have something to tell you to. I won't judge you if u wont judge me."

"Harry, I think I love you," Ron said, nearly in tears with embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, not daring to believe what Ron said.

"I love you. Harry you think I'm a freak don't you?"

"No Ron, I love you too," Harry said, about to cry with happiness. He leaned in close, closed his eyes and kissed Ron. Ron was surprised at first, but took no time kissing Harry back, they lay there on the ground, kissing for ages, until it was so dark they could barley see each other. Then Harry climbed into his sleeping bag, and Ron climbed into his. "Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Ron replied.

"I love you"

"I love you too". And with that Harry fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Ron, the gorgeous, sexy beast he was.


	3. No YOURS is bigger!

A/n lol I got a total of 1 review, isn't life grand? :P anways moving on oh yeah and explicit EXTREMLY explicit content coming up here!!

Disclaimer: I have a headache, that's all I own (I probably shouldn't be playing left outside alone at top volume if I have a headache should I?)

Chapter 3: No YOURS is bigger!

Harry woke up to find a tent in his trousers. He remembered the dream he had and instantly understood why he had a tent in his trousers. He didn't remember much of it though, just that it involved Ron, and a lot of boy juice. He crawled over to Ron's tent and one look at Ron's trousers told him he had had pretty much the same dream. Harry went outside and thought over the last 24 hours events. One thing had been bothering him, in Ron's letter he said that Ginny and Herms would be too busy snogging to pay them any attention. He decided to ask Ron about it later. Harry went for a walk. He discovered a foot path and followed it. He saw many animals, like owls wich were asleep and deer (A/n I'm sorry but are deer native to Britain?!?) wich were running away from him. The footpath led him to a river. "Perfect" Harry said, seeing how he could have his morning bath, hoping Ron would join him. It still freaked him out, how much he loved Ron. He could tell it was love, not just lust. Harry decided to go back to the tent, and was surprised to actually find Ron awake. "Hey, I was getting worried about you" Ron said to harry.

"I just went for a walk, and I found this river where we can go and wash up after some food," harry said, his stomach grumbling.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ron said grinning form ear to ear. They warmed up some beans over a fire that doesn't go out (one of the twins "gifts"). After a quick breakfast, Ron went back in the tent to change, and Harry followed. Harry noticed how hot Ron looked in just his boxers, when Ron bent down to pick up something, his boxers slid, just enough to reveal some ass. Harry dog whistled, and Ron turned around and said "You like?" Harry nodded vigorously. "You want?" Ron asked looking devilish. "Oh God yes!" harry said a little more forcefully than intended.

"lets go to the river then" ron said getting pulling on his clothes.

They arrived at the river 15 minutes later, out of breath. "What do you want to do?" ron asked.

"I want to kiss you," harry said, his lips centimetres away from ron's. Ron pulled harry in close, and then they were all over each other. Harry's hands got under ron's shirt. Soon they were in there underwear, making out under the sun, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Harry then pulled away "Do you want to?" he asked.

"Only if you do" ron said, hopefully. Harry pulled off his underwear, and ron pulled off his, and they wer together naked. Harry instantly got a hard on, while looking at ron. Ron asked, "what should we do?" and in response harry took ron's stiff dick, he rubbed the head slowly, and pulled the foreskin back, revealing a purpilish head. Harry's fingers crawled up ron's thigh gently. Ron moaned out, and told harry 2 keep on at it. Slowly harry adjusted so that ron was infront of him, and harry slowly pushed and pulled on rons stiff cock. Ron felt a slight tug under his navel, as he slowly climaxed. He sprayed cum all over harrys hand, and apologised saying he shud have warned him. Harry said he can apologise by using harrys tool. So ron got down on his knees and at first harry felt nothing, then he felt the warmth as rons mouth covered his manhood. As ron slowly sucked harry could feel himself rising to a newer and higher levels of pleasure until his dick couldn't take it anymore, and mount potter erupted in ron's face. Ron was wondering weather to spit or to swallow, and in the end decided to spit. Then they jumped in the river and swam.

Harry emerged from the water to find himself at a lake, and climbed onto the land. He lay on the ground, and ron lay near him. Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on rons ternder juicy lips. They lay there, and then harry noticed something "hey ron, I just noticed, that your cock is bigger than mine!" harry said." ron loked 1st at his pride and joy, then at harrys and said "no yours is bigger."

"no yours is!"

"no yours is!"

"no yours is!"

"no yours is!" and they kept at it for ages, until harry said "fine, lets just say both our pricks are fucking big, ok?"

"yeah that works for me, even though yours is bigger"

"no yours is! Sorry I couldn't resist!" and harry leaned over, and started tracing patterns on rons chest. Ron unlike harry had a few qisps of hair, running accros his chest, where as harry was totally bare chested. Harry looked down to examine where else ron may have hair. Harry noted that ron didn't have much pubes, where as he had a massive bush. Harry got an odd urge, and climbed on top of ron, not knowing what he was doing. "harry," ron started

"shh" harry said, and he lay ontop of ron, the feeling of harrys dick against ron's like heaven for them both. Harry looked into ron's eyes and asked, and nuzzled hisneck. Ron instantly felt himself getting excited, and not wanting 2 dissapoint harry, played with harrys ass. "oh my GOD that feels good" harry yelled, and soon their skin was rubbing against each other. They rose to higher and higher levels of pleasure until, 1st Ron then harry buckled, releasing the man juice for a second time that day. Harry rolled off ron, and breathed heavily.

"Man that was one awesome fuck!" harry exclaimed.

"harry?" ron asked.

"yes ron?"

"will you go out with me?"

"of course I will" harry said, leaning in for another kiss.

They swam back to their clothes, got dressed and waited for Mr. Weasly to come and pick them up. Then all too soon they were back at the burrow. Then suddenly harry rememberd.

"Ron in your letter you said that Hermione and Ginny would be too busy snogging to bother us this summer, what did you mean?"

"Oh they've been going out since easter hols."

Well that's the story, hoped u like pls R&R!


	4. Of Explinations And Emotions

A/n: this is gonna be the last chapter until I get more reviews!! Cos seriously I have done like 3 chaps, and hardly anyone has reviewed… … anyways time 4 thanks:

Nutty99: ta, im glad u liked…

Smeagol's preciousss: im glad u like it so much hehe

Emily: I take it you like my fanfic, so here I am updating again…

Chapter 4: Of explanations and emotions.

Harry woke up to find himself in Ron's bed at the burrow. Ron as usual was asleep, snoring lightly, in that loveable way he does. Harry planted a soft kiss on Ron's forehead. He then grabbed some underwear, and a towel and went to have a shower. He took two lefts then a right, and arrived at the bathroom, whose door was open. He closed the door. He then ran the water, and shed his clothes. He stepped into the shower, and put shampoo on his hair. While he scrubbed, he felt the feelings of the last two days wash over him.

Harry stepped out of the shower half an hour later, and went back to Ron's room. He dried off, and just as he removed the towel from his waist, Ron woke up. "Whoa, am I gonna be greeted by the sight of your sexy naked body every time I wake up?" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, if you want to" Harry said, smiling gently. He came and sat down near Ron. Ron reached out his hand, and placed it tenderly on Harry's shoulder. "I love you." Ron said.

"I love you too."

Harry pulled on his clothes, and went downstairs to breakfast. "Why hello Harry dear." Mrs. Weasly greeted him.

"Hey mrs. W"

"What would you life for breakfast?"

"Hmm I dono, what do you have?"

"We have toast, cereal, bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, sausages, kippers, orange juice, muffins, you can just take your pick."

"Mm, I think I'll have some toast, and cereal please."

"Ok here you are dear." She said loading the plates for him. Mr. Weasly then came in. "ah Harry, I see the protective charms we placed on little whinning worked wonders."

"What protective charms?" Harry asked.

"Well you don't think Dumbledore would let you go camping with you-know-who out on the loose do you? So we placed many many protective charms around the campsite, and had Tonks following you, she can now turn into animals." Mr. Weasly said.

"Oh, ohmyGods RON!!" Harry yelled.

"You called Harry?" Ron said coming down the stairs yawning.

"I need to talk to you in private ASAP" Harry said.

"Whats up?" Ron asked,

"Tonks knows!!" Harry said.

"What how?"

"She was tailing us yesterday, and she saw us doing… u know… Obioviousy she saw us doing it… I don't wanna hide"

"Neither do I."

"So should we tell your parents?"

"No, no need to have mum castrate you from now…."

"Well they're gonna find out anyways…"

"Lets just go upto my room and have some fun."

"Yeah that works for me!" Harry said.

15 minutes later they were upstairs, and kissing furiously. "Mmm Harrrry" Ron moaned.

"Yesh?"

"I love u"

"I love you too." Harry slid his hands under Ron's shirt, and soon they were naked. Harry had to admit that his boyfriend was very well toned. He had the beginnings of a six-pack. Harry pushed Ron against the bed, and climbed on top of him. Ron asked Harry "Harry can we please…"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes, do you have any lubricants?"

"Yeah here" he said. Harry rubbed some in Ron's crack, as Ron rubbed some on Harry's stiff cock. Then Harry climbed on top of Ron, and slid his dick into Ron's butt. Ron moaned, "are you ok?" Harry asked. "If you don't do that again, so help me gods you will be sorry!" so Harry thrust forward. They continued like that, thrusting back and forth, in perfect sync with each other. Then finally Harry climaxed, spraying semen all over Ron's ass.

They lay there, naked, covered in sweat, panting, for what seemed like ages. "My turn," Ron said, after ages. "I don't want that though."

"What do you want then?" Harry asked.

"Surprise me." So Harry got on his knees, and started playing with Ron's dick. He massaged the head, and Ron felt himself rising to higher levels, then Harry covered his dick wit his mouth, and sucked. Then Ron squirted, all over Harry, and Harry swallowed.

After they fooled around for a while, they got dressed, and went downstairs. They found Ginny and herms making out in the garden. "Ewe do you guys HAVE to do that in plain view of everyone?" Ron asked disgusted.

"Yeah we do."

"Girls!"

The four of them spent a nice day, relaxing in the garden, watching Mrs. Weasly chase the twins for changing her good cutlery into snakes.

That night, the two spent ages cuddling. Suddenly a big BOOM shook the house. "What the fuck was that?" Harry asked, getting changed. They raced down the stairs and what they saw made them tremble like they never trembled before.

Lol ohhh a cliffy!! Don't u just h8 me? Lol tune into chapter 5: P!!


	5. It's Time

Wahoo! I'm back again! Yeah I'm sorry about my little rant before… I'm just sick of every time I open my inbox I see reviews that say stuff like "this story is crappy" or stuff like that. I wanted some decent reviews, which I got… Yay! Also I would like to apologise for my lack of updates…. You know how it is, with school and everything, plus my Word was messing up, then one day it decides to fix itself… oh and one more apology, I'm sorry about my horrible grammar and use of words such as "u" and "h8" and stuff, I'm not used to typing properly, I mainly just use SMS for msn, so you get the idea. Anyway I also need a BETA so if anyone wants to help me out here, leave your email address if you have msn, or your s/n for aim or yahoo…. Thanks I'd appreciate it!! Oh and I'm going to delete the ranting chapter…. It confuses me! Is blond

Chapter 5: It's Time

They raced down the stairs and what they saw made them tremble like they never trembled before. There stood a hundred odd death eaters, over the corpses of the twins. Ron looked at the corpses for one second, and then got out his wand and blasted five of the death eaters with rictusemper (A/n sorry if you guys don't know what rictusempera is, it's a spell that blasts things out of the way, I'm not sure if I miss-spelt it or not…) suddenly there was a cry of Stupefy and a loud pop was heard. Harry had gotten Mrs. Weasly who went to get Dumbledore. Harry was using very defensive spell he knew. But suddenly everything went cold. The lights seemed to turn themselves off. It took a while before Harry understood what had happened. Dementors had joined the fight. Then there were 3 cries of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as Ginny, Hermione and Ron sent out there three patronuses (A/n WTF is the plural of patronus?). Harry went back to a couple of days ago. He remembered when Ron had told him about his feelings. Then he yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" but what came rather than a silver stag, was just silver light. The light cud cut through the dementors, and destroy them as though they were made of ice and the silver was fire. Harry was confused but he used this new light to destroy every dementor there. When he tried it on a death eater it had no affect though. "Where the fuck is dumbledore?!?" Harry yelled to Ron.

"I don't know! I'm busy fighting off these fuckers!" He yelled back.

Suddenly everything went black around Ron. Harry watched with fear as Ron fell to the ground. Then the first POP came. And with it Mrs. Weasly appeared. She handed Harry a can, and she made him touch it to Ron. Harry felt a tug beneath his navel as he was taken by portkey to Hogwarts. He barley made it into the entrance hall before he too passed out.

24 hours later:

Everything was blurred. Harry could hear voices, but he couldn't tell who was talking. "Attacked the house while everyone was asleep."

"I'm surprised so many survived."

"Terrible thing to happen to the twins." The twins… Harry suddenly remembered. Forgetting about his glasses he leapt out of bed and ran head first into……… the sink. "Ow!" Harry yelled.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I tought you would be up by now." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor I need to ask, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GLASSES?" (A/n I needed to throw in some comedy, lighten the mood. Please tell me weather I should remove it). Dumbledore handed Harry his Glasses. "Thanks, now I need some answers. Who survived?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked grim as he opened his mouth to answer.

OHH! Another cliffy! Hehe, anyways I actually meant to write more but its only 9:20 am, and I'm too tired to write much else (Was up late last night, doing stuff…) I'll try and get the next chapter up by Christmas, then I'll try to get another one before new year, because after that I'll be revising for exams (OMG I have them on the 29th January!!)


	6. Why?

A/n mwahahahaha I am soooo evil… two cliff-hangers in a row… wow… anyway thanks for everyone who's reviewed, I got a couple of really decent ones… anyway I'm sorry I'm not gonna be able to update as soon as I used to, because of the evil things invented by the board of governors in the 18th century… called "Exams". Yeah they start on the 26th and I'll be too busy revising… anyway On with the fanfic… this chapters gonna have mainly action, and be an explanation. Infact I doubt I'll put much romance in for a while… PS I STILL NEED A BETA!!

Chapter 6: Why?

"Well Harry, I think I should tell you everything that happened from the begging until the just an hour ago." Dumbledore said, the twinkle gone from his eye, it was replaced with a tear.

"Well to start, 48 hours ago Voldemort had planned an attack, a diversionary attack. He sent not more than 5 death eaters to attack Saint Mungos. This was a tactic used to lure the Order members away from their posts around the Weasly house. It worked. Like a fool, I didn't think to have some of the members go, I sent them all. Thusly leaving the house unguarded. At around 10PM yesterday, Voldemort launched the biggest attack since 1970 something. He had death eaters, dementors, giants, and God knows what other dark creatures. At approximately 10:15 pm you were brought here along with Ron via portkey. An hour ago the death eaters retreated." Dumbledore explained to Harry.

"Who died?" asked Harry afraid of the answer.

Dumbledore sighed, "Some 20 order members are dead. Also at least 5 underage wizards/witches were killed. And of course Lord knows how many muggles. However there were only 2 wizards who were of age but not order members. They were Fred and George Weasly." Dumbledore whispered the names, and Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet.

"Which Order members died?" Harry asked.

"We know of the death of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Hesita Jones, (A/n so far all these people were taken from OOTP, chapter 3 "the advance guard" and I didn't want to kill them all so I'm going to make up a few names or take names of wizards who aren't in the order) Vincent Prewett and Emily Barns. Amongst those injured are Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasly, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape and various other members that you do not know."

"Proffessor, Are any 6th year gryffindors injured or killed?"

"Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger were injured as they Were leaving the scene. (A/n I'm gonna make it so that some students were visiting relatives who lived near the Weaslys.) And Seamus Finnigan who was visiting his grandmother, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were staying with Seamus over the summer Were either injured or killed. I belive Mr. Thomas died trying to save miss Brown." Harry remembered that Parvati who was Seamus' cousin (A/n meh I felt like screwing with the family tree), and Lavender was Deans girlfriend, were staying with Seamus over the summer because his mother was in hospital.

"I regret to say that Luna Lovegood lost her father in the attack, and Mrs. Finnigan who was in St. Mungo's was killed in that attack."

"Professor, why? Why did Voldemort do this?" Harry asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Because Harry, he knew you were staying with the Weaslys, and wanted to get to you. He had anticipated that I put Order members around the house to guard it. So he sent an attack on St. Mungo's to lure them away.

We will have Luna, Seamus and Lavender spent the remainder of summer with you at Hogwarts. Those who were not killed are currently in the hospital wing, along with the survivors of the St. Mungos incident. St. Mungos hospital was destroyed and is in no condition to keep the wounded. Ronald Weasly is also at the hospital wing. As are Hermione and Ginny. Now if you excuse me I must pay them a visit. Dobby will be looking after you for now. As soon as you have enough strength I want you to go directly to Gryffindor common room."

As soon as Dumbledore left, Harry lay down.

(A/n I'm making 2 chapters in one, think of this next bit as chapter 6 and a half)

In the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was fluttering around the patients, thankful for the help of the remaining St. Mungo's healers. "We've lost another one!" One of the healers yelled, looking at the young muggle boy.

"Curse Him, may he suffer in hell for this!" Madame Pomfrey said. Suddenly the doors swept open and in came Professor Dumbledore.

"How many have we lost?" he asked.

"2 muggles and a member." She replied looking grim. Suddenly three moans were heard as Ron, Ginny and Hermione woke up.

"Ah, good you're awake, Poppy may you please escort them to the Gryffindor common room? The fat lady has been told to let anyone escorted by a house elf or healer in."

"Very well Albus, come along you three." She said taking them out to the 7th floor. In the common room they found the sleeping form of Harry being cared to by Dobby.

A/n Well that's done………………… I still need a beta……… meh im sorry if it came crappy my keyboards all jammedup… plus im gotta have my comp reformatted…


End file.
